1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alcohol content and temperature measuring instrument, in particular, to an alcohol content measuring instrument able to carry out measurement of concentration of alcohol in a particular liquid according to Torricelli""s law and Archimedes principle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intoxication due to excessively drinking alcohol containing liquid hurts one""s health severely, and often causes to do violence to other persons.
It is impossible for a person to know how much alcohol is contained in the liquor he/she is drinking or going to drink so as to prevent taking too much alcohol at a time. Therefore, it is very worth while to develop a simply constructed, efficiently and easily operatable yet inexpensive alcohol content measuring instrument.
Aiming at the above depicted problem, the present invention is to propose a newly developed alcohol content and temperature measuring instrument which have the above mentioned advantages through long time efforts of the present inventor.
One object of the present invention is to provide an alcohol content and temperature measuring instrument which is simply constructed, easily operatable yet inexpensive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alcohol content and temperature measuring instrument which carries out the measurement simply and accurately according to Torricelli""s law and Archimedes principle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an alcohol content and temperature measuring instrument that is applicable to measure alcohol concentration in brewery.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an alcohol content and temperature measuring instrument enables the user to learn about the temperature of the liquid inside the mug through a thermograph.
For achieving the above mentioned objects, the alcohol content measuring instrument of the present invention is composed of a mug in the form of a drinking cup; an observation bow window projected out of the mug and has at least one opening which is communicated with the mug and there is a circular exhausting hole beneath the observation bow window; a cone embolism whose outer diameter is placed inside the circular exhausting hole beneath the observation bow window; a measuring tube placed in the observation window; and a thermograph with graduation and is placed inside the observation bow window. The measuring tube is a sealed container having a series of uprightly marked graduations at the upper portion observable from the front, while a balancer weight is filled in its lower portion thereof. The mug and the observation window are fabricated in one piece.
In another embodiment, the observation window is formed within the mug.
With this structure, the alcohol concentration is measured according to Torricelli""s law and Archimedes principle.
For fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which are described below, while learn about the temperature of the liquid from the thermograph.